jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Bonobo-LaChillz/Pure
|image=Karenheadshot.png |image size= |caption= |life status=Alive (as of "Fake-A-Wish") |born= |died= |age= |title= |occupation=Fitness trainer (as of "Work Problems")Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 3 - "Work Problems" |school= |grade= |residence=Snortlesons' house, Monkeytown, Furria |sex=Female |species=Ape |race= |fur color= *Golden brown (fur) *Light golden brown (muzzle and hands) |skin color= |height= |weight= |doppelganger= |spouse=Buck Snortleson |parent= |father=Yogi Bonobo † |mother=Marge Bonobo |sibling= |brother= |sister=Cleo Bonobo |child= |son=Bradley Snortleson |daughter=Jasmine Snortleson |other relatives= *Queen Kong Snortleson (mother-in-law) *Conga Snortleson (father-in-law) *Snorty Snortleson † (sister-in-law) *Stinky Snortleson (brother-in-law) *Stench Snortleson (brother-in-law) |first appearance="Pilot" |final appearance= }} Karen Snortleson (née Bonobo'Monkeytown: Episode 10 - "Christmas in Monkeytown") is a large female ape who is well known as a notoriously radical feminist. She is the wife of Buck Snortleson, and mother of Jasmine and Bradley Snortleson. Karen is extremely and constantly opinionated, and is very outspoken when she sees something she disagrees with, usually something she claims to be sexist. This is due to her feminist upbringing by her mother, Margaret Bonobo. Karen lives with her husband, Buck Snortleson, and their two children in Monkeytown, Furria. Karen and her husband (and occasionally her children) often clash over Karen's beliefs, which results in frequent tension in the household. Biography Childhood and teenage years Karen Snortleson was born to Marge Bonobo and Yogi Bonobo. At one point, Karen's parents had another daughter, Cleo Bonobo. It is unknown whether Karen is older or younger than her sister. On Karen's sixteenth birthday, she killed her father, Yogi. This was during a feminist ritual in which the girl who is turning sixteen years old chooses one male to sacrifice. The killing of Yogi by Karen was encouraged by Karen's mother, who had been recently "enlightened" by feminism. During Karen's teen years, she went through an "rebellious phase", according to her mother. During the phase, Karen was "obsessed" with Gary, a boy from school. When Marge found out that Gary was a "typical sexist patriarch", she killed him, leaving Karen heartbroken. Also during this phase, Karen had several tattoos of her favorite foods. Dating and early love interests In early adulthood, Karen begun dating. She met Chad Gross, and begun a relationship with him. Simultaneously, she was also dating Buck Snortleson without either partner knowing of the other. Karen's mother and sister greatly approved of Chad, calling him "such as nice boy". When Buck proposed marriage to Karen, she agreed, and broke up with Chad. Chad held a grudge against Karen for leaving him, and has been stalking Karen ever since they broke up.''Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 9 - "Custody Wars: Part 2" Marriage and children As an adult, Karen married Buck Snortleson. Karen's mother and sister did not approve of the marriage, apparently booing when Buck proposed and protesting at the wedding, which in turn gave Buck an unfavorable opinion of his wife's family. Newlyweds Buck and Karen moved into a house that is still their current residence. Later, Karen gave birth to Jasmine Venus Snortleson, she and Buck's first child. Karen was, and still is, determined to mold Jasmine into another radical adherent of feminism. Karen's second child, Bradley Snortleson, was born after Jasmine. Being male, Karen displays much less outward appreciation of Bradley than she does of Jasmine, a female. However, it has been seen that Karen truly cares for both of her children. Life in Monkeytown Karen discovered that her husband, Buck, had been a star on a reality TV series, Judge Mia, when he was young. Karen was angry at Buck for not telling her about his fame.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 1 - "Pilot" Attempting to prove that women can succeed as the breadwinner in a family, Karen brought herself to a series of job interviews in order to get a job. Despite being rejected at first due to her weight, Karen eventually found as job as a fitness trainer at Über Fit Fitness, owned by Fat-Bear Carrington. Karen was outraged when the Home Owners' Association of her Monkeytown neighborhood passed the Anti-Woman Bill, which was proposed by Methuselah, an extremely old resident of the neighborhood. Despite Karen's persistent and intense protest, the bill was instated. There is now a curfew for all females in the neighborhood of Monkeytown, but it does not seem strongly enforced.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 4 - "HOA" On Karen's daughter's sixteenth birthday, Karen helped Buck throw a "sweet sixteen party" for Jasmine. Both Jasmine and Buck wanted a normal party, but Karen insisted on a feminist ritual event. Like her mother had, Karen encouraged Jasmine to choose a male attendant of the party to sacrifice. Jasmine refused, much to Karen's disapproval.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 5 - "Sweet Sixteen" When Karen's son, Bradley, had Bring-Your-Parent-To-School Day, Karen agreed to go. However, after arriving at M. F. Furry Elementary School, she was horrified to see (what she believed was) misogyny. When Bradley's classmates and their parents begun to express content in traditional female stereotypes, Karen burst, claiming the stage and rambling off into a heated feminist rant. This caused at least one parent to remove their child from the school.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 6 - "Parents Day" Child abuse allegations and custody battle One time, Karen took Bradley on a shopping trip to get groceries. While at the store, Bradley started pestering Karen to buy him a can of Chef Boyardee ravioli. Karen spanked Bradley in public, which cause several people in the store to watch in shock. Karen was somehow reported to the Child Protective Services of Furria.Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 8 - "Custody Wars: Part 1" Doris Harpingsquire, a representative of the Child Protective Services, and Officer Jackson Pillsbury of the Monkeytown Police Department arrived at the Snortleson residence later that day to investigate the abuse allegation. After questioning both Jasmine and Bradley, the Child Protective Services concluded that the children were "unsafe in and Karen's custody," and Jasmine and Bradley were taken to Karen's mother-in-law's house, Queen Kong Snortleson. A court hearing was scheduled to determine custody. During the custody hearing, which was judged by Humphrey Dooberton, Karen's ex-boyfriend and stalker, Chad Gross, claimed to be the father of Jasmine, and requested full custody of both children. Buck, who hadn't known Chad even existed, was infuriated. Karen frantically explained the story of her romantic involvement with Chad, and assured him that Jasmine was his daughter. Buck let it go, but was still wary and slightly suspicious of Karen for lying to him by omission. Karen was elated when the court jury declared Karen and Buck the rightful legal guardians of Jasmine and Bradley. This angered Chad, whose grudge against Karen grew. Bonobo family visit and loss of income Karen's invited her mother and sister, who are now living in Pochester, to come visit her during the Christmas season. Karen's husband was displeased at the news of their visit, due to Karen's family's disapproval of her marriage to Buck. Tension ensued when Marge and Cleo Bonobo arrived at the Snortleson residence, immediately degrading and disrespecting Buck and Bradley, the only two males in the house. At first, Karen supported her family's radical ways, but started to get defensive with her mother accused her of being "anti-feminist". Jasmine debuted her new face piercings, which Karen hated, but Marge and Cleo praised, causing further controversy among the family. Karen felt as if her mother, sister, and daughter were excluding her, leaving her upset. These emotions eventually climaxed when Karen and Marge had a fistfight over the Christmas tree topper. Also during the visit, Buck revealed to the family that he had been fired from Monkey's Pride, where he had worked as a banana salesman. This caused Karen to stress about the family's financial situation in addition to her family drama. However, when Marge and Cleo returned to Pochester on New Year's Eve, they left on good terms with Karen. Also, Buck was rehired at Monkey's Pride. Faking of cancer and actual diagnosis Weeks after attending the high profile funeral of Mia Redford, the judge whose reality series Karen's husband starred on,Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 1 - "The Funeral" Karen became interested in appearing on her favorite feminist talk show, Dr. Womyn.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 2 - "Fake-A-Wish" Karen learned about the Make-A-Wish Foundation, which grants any wish to a person dying of cancer. Believing that she could wish to appear on Dr. Womyn, Karen begun her attempt to fake hair cancer. She told Buck and her children at the dinner table that she had "stage four terminal hair cancer", the response to which was unexpectedly emotional. Karen's "cancer" began to gain attention when many of Jasmine's classmates at Monkeytown High School begun the Save Jasmine's Mom Foundation to show their support. Eventually, Karen succeeded in getting her wish. However, her daughter, Jasmine, witnessed Karen telling herself her own plan. Karen appeared on the Dr. Womyn talk show, and was interviewed by Dr. Janet Womyn. While Karen was onstage, Jasmine told her father, Buck, that Karen had been faking the entire time. Jasmine also sneaked into the crowd and demanded Karen to tell the truth. Karen broke down onstage, confessing to faking the cancer. The crowd broke into havoc, and a riot erupted. Karen was attacked and trampled by the riot, leaving her with two broken legs, a shattered rib cage, and a fractured skull. Karen was admitted to the Monkeytown General Hospital, and Buck came to visit her. He expressed how frustrated and fed up he was with Karen. Karen begged him to forgive her, but Buck left her saying he will "never see her the same again," leaving Karen and Buck's marriage in a questionable position. After Buck left, Dr. Private LaChillz came to inform Karen of the extent of her injuries, which were catastrophic. According to Private, it was a "miracle she survived the stampede at all." Additionally, Dr. LaChillz revealed to Karen that her MRI found a tumor in her cerebral cortex. To Karen's horror, she was told that she has brain cancer. Karen is currently fighting brain cancer, but Buck does not yet know that she is not faking this time. Appearances ''Monkeytown'' *"Pilot" *"Neighborhood Barbecue" *"Work Problems" *"HOA" *"Sweet Sixteen" *"Parents Day" *"The Duel" *"Custody Wars: Part 1" *"Custody Wars: Part 2" *"Christmas in Monkeytown" *"The Funeral" *"Fake-A-Wish" Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Primates Category:Apes Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Monkeytown residents Category:Monkeytown characters Category:Portal:Monkeytown Category:Snortleson family Category:Characters with galleries Category:Bonobo family